Bells & Golden Eyes
by AngeliChemicals
Summary: Wu battling against the horrific Shu warriors had led Gan Ning into some fun killing time! But seeing a white steed lying on its side covered in blood with it's rider missing…along with two Falcon Sabers...made the strong pirate's bells fall silent. Rated (T) for language, violence, and GanNingXLuXun.
1. Chapter 1

**Bells and Golden Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

Speed.

Agility.

Strength.

Cutting down hundreds of enemies, his Sea Master thrashing back and fourth, blurred.

"_See ya",_ he whispered to the victim as they fell to the ground. Watching them fall one by one gave him a joyful sense of achievement.

A pirates' feeling.

Gan Ning ran cutting down anyone until he reached his brown stallion. Not even breaking a sweat as he jumped onto the horse then galloped away looking for more enjoyment.

He fought through anyone and everyone he saw. The pirate would say his little one-liners just before they died just to make sure they knew he had won.

Gan Ning felt silence as he sliced through the final enemy.

"_No more, huh?" _

He then spotted the heir to rule Wu, Sun Ce.

The Little Conqueror ran over to Gan Ning with a strange, yet serious, expression on his face. Something was wrong…

"_Gan Ning! You're bleeding!"_ Sun Ce yelled, before even reaching Gan Ning.

He looked down the left side of his stomach and saw crimson covering the bells that hung around his waist. All of the sudden he felt dizzy and a loss of enjoyment that turned to anger.

Sun Ce reached Gan Ning and helped him walk till they had reached a tree stump. Gan Ning sat down.

"_Let's patch you up, pirate." _Sun Ce said with a grin.

Gan Ning didn't say a word.

_Wasn't I fast enough? I don't even remember getting hit._

"_GODDAMMIT!" _Gan Ning exclaimed.

"_I'm going to need more bandages, but you should be fine for now princess." _Sun Ce laughed and ran to get more bandages.

Gan Ning tried to get him before he ran, but instead he fell off the stump and fell into another puddle of blood. He got up and rubbed his arm till the crimson turned to a faded pink.

He then noticed a red silky hat with gold edging, right next to the red puddle.

_Oh...no. Please...no…_

Gan Ning no longer cared that he had gotten hurt, instead he picked up the silky hat and started to run.

_…this can't be his...it just can't._

He knew the owner of the red garment…but didn't want it to be true.

The pirate ran; with his bells ringing with no pause in between, as fast as he thought he could go.

Gan Ning then found a white horse, with arrows pierced in its flesh, lying on its side…_dead_.

He didn't know where to go or what to do. His legs collapsed, tired from his injured stomach and aching legs… but he knew he had to keep going.

Gan Ning got to his feet and then started to walk feeling dizzy yet determined.

He walked past the white and crimson horse and saw two Falcon Sabers lying on the other side of the silver stallion. He then completely forgot his injured stomach and aching legs when he spotted the pale face of a young general just a few feet from his steed.

_What happened? Was he ambushed…!? Who the hell did this?!_

He dropped the twin swords, the red garment and ran to the young strategist.

Lu Xun was lying on his side, in his own puddle of blood, with two arrows in his back.

**(A/N) I had this up on Fanfiction before, but decided to take it down re-do it and break it up into chapters. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! R&R REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gan Ning couldn't breathe. He just stared until he saw Lu Xun had opened his eyes, faintly blinking.

He ran like he was flying, just to get to the dying strategist.

_No…please Lu Xun be okay._

Gan Ning rubbed his head…his light brown hair, incrusted with dried blood. He kept rubbing his head till Lu Xun turned his attention toward Gan Ning.

"_G…Gan Ning…I didn't s…see." _Lu Xun gasped for air.

The tears had started in his eyes; Gan Ning quickly turned _his_ Lu Xun around and sat him up.

Lu Xun held his arm around the pirates' neck to keep from falling.

"_I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you Lu Xun." _Gan Ning apologized…tears blurring his vision.

Lu Xun didn't answer. He just nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Gan Ning wiped his eyes then saw that the strategists' eyes were closed.

"_LU XUN! NO STAY WAKE! OPEN YOUR EYES!"_ Gan Ning hollered.

He wanted to go get help but he couldn't leave Lu Xun here alone.

Lu Xun then reopened his eyes to slits. He lifted a weak, shaky hand to wipe the tears off Gan Ning's face. Gan Ning took his hand in his, tangled his fingers with Lu Xun's and tightened his hold.

"_You have to go…I'll be okay...bu…t I won't be i…f you don't…go-" _Lu Xun's sentence was cut short as he coughed up blood.

His hand over his mouth, turned crimson with blood.

"_I don't want to leave you here, I CAN'T!"_ Gan Ning confessed.

Lu Xun just squeezed his hand and slowly closed his golden eyes.

_Strange, even in the presence of death his eyes are still golden…not yet faded. Maybe there's still time._

"_Lu Xun! Stay awake! I'm going to lay you back down then go for help! But you must stay awake!" _Gan Ning yelled into the teen's pale face.

Lu Xun opened his weakened eyes again, only to slits, and nodded.

Gan Ning turned him back over and let him fall gently back where he was found.

The Pirate picked up his Sea Master and ran until he found someone that could help. He didn't even think about how his stomach wound hurt or how his legs ached. He had to get Lu Xun out of this place; alive. He then spotted his worst option, Ling Tong. He had no time to be choosey.

"_LING TONG! NOW! HERE! HURRY!" _Gan Ning yelled at the top of his lungs, coughing for air.

Ling Tong killed his last victim and looked over at the pirate.

"_What could you possibly be crying about?" _Ling Tong teased.

"_BASTARD! I UNFORTUNETLY NEED YOUR HELP! JUST COME PLEASE!" _Gan Ning pleaded.

Ling Tong ran to Gan Ning, with a confused and satisfied expression. Then noticed Gan Ning's bleeding stomach.

"_What happened to your side? Who did that?!" _Ling Tong asked, with clear anger.

"_Doesn't matter we need to get back to Lu Xun!" _Gan Ning forced a breath out.

"_Wait, what happened to him? Where is he? What are you waiting for? TAKE ME TO HIM!" _Ling Tong hollered.

Gan Ning surprised to hear him yell, he led Ling Tong back to where he had found Lu Xun, but the strategist was no where to be found.

**(A/N) I'm thinking this one was longer than the first. Yeah this little thing made me tired to re-write. (pant…pant) Anyways R&R! **

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Wha…? Wh…where is he? Is this a joke because it's a pretty fucked up one, pirate!" _"Ling Tong said panting with unmistakeable rage.

Gan Ning didn't understand what was going on. He didn't see Lu Xun go anywhere when he walked away, like he could.

_Someone took him...! Their dead._

No one was around. The white stallion and the red silk hat still lay on the blood stained ground, but the Falcon Sabers weren't where Gan Ning left them.

"_GAN NING OVER THERE! HURRY!" _Ling Tong ran forward, dust flying under his feet.

Gan Ning looked to where Ling Tong was running and couldn't believe what he saw.

Lu Xun was lying on his stomach with Guan Yu standing above him and Guan Ping standing on the other side of him. Guan Yu's spear pointed down on Lu Xun's back, ready to strike while Guan Ping defended his father.

_Guan Yu must have noticed Lu Xun was still alive…I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I shouldn't have left him!_

Guan Ping saw Ling Tong and yelled to his father to grab Lu Xun and run.

Guan Yu didn't budge. Instead he held his spear with both hands, still pointed down over Lu Xun's body.

Ling Tong stopped just a few feet from Guan Ping and his father.

"_That really is the worst thing you could do old man..." _Ling Tong said, ready to attack.

"_Please child you cannot threaten the GOD OF WAR! This boy doesn't have a chance anyways, why let him suffer. His plots and traps have killed many of my people."_ Guan Yu exclaimed.

Gan Ning reached where Ling Tong had stopped and gazed down at Lu Xun.

Lu Xun was pulling at the ground; trying to drag himself out from under the spear, unnoticed.

Gan Ning's eyes widened as Guan Ping turned and saw the captured strategist was trying to escape.

"Father!" Guan Ping yelled, pointing at Lu Xun.

Guan Yu reached down and grabbed onto one of the arrows embedded into Lu Xun's back and pulled, forcing him back under his spear.

The screams of pain that Lu Xun let out made Ling Tong collapse to his knees…he couldn't take the sound of _his_ screams.

"_LU XUN! Ling Tong…Get Up! Guan Yu I swear you better not touch any part of him or this will be the last time your son has a head!" _Gan Ning threatened, glaring at Guan Ping.

Guan Ping froze out of fear. He stared into the pirate's eyes which held so much hatred and not a hint of mercy…the Shu warrior dropped his sword. Defeated, Guan Ping glanced at his father, Lu Xun, and then kept his eyes glued to the ground…as if wishing he'd disappear.

"_Son. Pick up your sword. Do not show defeat, they won't harm you. I am here." _Guan Yu reassured.

Guan Ping raised his gaze at the pain in Ling Tong's face as the Wu Warrior tried to stand, then quickly glanced back at the hurt and anger in the pirate's eyes that were still fixed on him.

"_Father…please I show no defeat. Just wisdom. Father do not kill Lord Lu Xun…I do not want them to attack you father. Like you said he doesn't have much of a chance…so why risk being attacked?"_ Guan Ping pleaded.

"_HOW DARE YOU ENTITLE THIS "BOY" AS A LORD!? YOU SHOW NO WISDOM JUST DISHONOR AND BETRAYAL. You say that if they do attack; you will not help defend you father? Defend Shu?!" _Guan Yu tested.

Guan Ping nodded and picked his sword up. His face blank.

"Idiot." Gan Ning spat.

"_Boy, you don't want to do that. You were doing the right thing by keeping it down. But it looks like we're going to have to teach you and your father when to except defeat." _Ling Tong threatened.

**(A/N) Not too much to say here other than damn Ling Tong! ^_^ He's awesome. Moving on…R&R! Please…I beg of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ling Tong regained his energy as the two warriors started walking towards Guan Ping, ready to fight for the strategist's life.

_I have a swift way to attack the two Wu warriors which would surely make for a quick victory. _Guan Yu thought while looking back at his son.

Guan Ping's face still blank, clearly not wanting to fight like this. Knowing his son wasn't going to try to win even for Shu's sake, Guan Yu decided to back off.

_I'm disappointed son. I'll back off for now…but not without getting rid of one of them at least. _Guan Yu held a sinister gleam in his eye.

"_Guan Ping, stand down. We will not fight you." _Guan Yu confessed, holding his hands up in surrender.

Guan Ping's face no longer blank, changed into horror as he watched as his father bent over and took hold of the two arrows in Lu Xun's back and yanked them out.

Lu Xun's screams of pure pain filled the field for miles. Soon the sounds of the injured strategist reached the remaining Wu generals and they were now coming to join their comrades.

Ling Tong, again, got shaky from _his_ screams. While Gan Ning rushed towards the God of War.

Guan Yu leaped onto his horse pulled Guan Ping up and galloped away.

"_MAKE SURE YOU BASTARDS LISTEN FOR THESE BELLS…THEY'LL BE COMING FOR YOU SOON!" _Gan Ning screamed after them, tears streaming down his dirt, blood stained face.

As the Shu Warriors left, Sun Ce ran over to Ling Tong to get him back on his feet, while Zhou Yu ran to Lu Xun.

Gan Ning walked back dizzily and sat down next to Lu Xun and watched as Zhou Yu turned him over.

Zhou Yu tried to stop the blood; his eyes were already filled with tears that he tried to hold back. Looking down at his fallen pupil, the rush of unrelenting emotion made the Wu strategist want to follow after the two who did this.

Lu Xun wasn't making any kind of movement. His eyes turned a faded gold.

Ling Tong and Sun Ce joined the others around the dying boy.

Being the ruler of Wu, Sun Ce could hardly look at one of his own general's dying face knowing there wasn't any hope he'd be able to see those golden eyes, which fought so bravely for Wu, again.

Zhou Yu held Lu Xun in his arms as he finished with his bandages. There wasn't anything more the strategist could do.

Gan Ning saw the hopelessness in Zhou Yu's eyes as he took Lu Xun from his shaking arms and embraced the cold, thin boy in his warm arms.

_Why is he so cold…?_

With tears streaming down all of the Wu officers faces, as they lost one with such excellence and importance to everyone...Gan Ning lifted the pale boy in his arms with no effort.

He walked back to where he had found his horse to lay him near his steed, against the crimson stained tree. He looked around, trying to find the strategist's Sabers, only realizing they weren't there.

_Bastards of Shu must've taken his Sabers. Shit!_

He sat him back down, stood and leaned against the tree.

"_Just come when you're ready. You can bring his body for a proper departure, sorry pal..." _Sun Ce whispered to Gan Ning, as he and Zhou Yu went for their horses. Sun Ce knew this hurt Gan Ning the most...he knew what Lu Xun meant to him.

Ling Tong went back to Lu Xun's barley moving chest and put his head on it to hear the faint heart beats.

"_Ling Tong...get up. Look!" _Gan Ning exclaimed, pointing off into the distance.

Ling Tong stood up and turned.

In the distance they saw a red stallion running towards them...with it's rider being Guan Ping.

**(A/N) Started tearing up here…mainly because Lu Xun is my FAVORITE in the entire Dynasty Warriors Game Series. I'd hate it if he died! Anyways R&R my loves. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_What does he want?" Said Ling Tong._

_"This time I'm going to KILL HIM!" _Gan Ning exclaimed; sword in hand.

"_Wait you idiot...he's holding something." _Ling Tong said as he held Gan Ning back.

Guan Ping reached the tree they were protecting.

"_...I know it doesn't mean anything but...I'm sorry...I should've stayed down. This wasn't right for my father to do...even if it was for Shu...it felt wrong."_

Guan Ping broke off his sentence and stared at the ground.

"_What you just expect us to forgive you...your FATHER? Pulling the arrows out may have been more than enough to kill him. He is barley holding on because of your damn father!" _Ling Tong hollered in the young Shu warrior's face.

"_I took these from my father. I wish for you to accept my apology, though I know you'd take these from me anyways."_

"_Oh really...why would we..." _Gan Ning didn't finish...just stared at Guan Ping.

The Shu Warrior knelt down on one knee and held up two Falcon Sabers.

Gan Ning walked forward, as in a trance, and took the swords from the boy and stood back.

"_You have done what you had come here to do so leave! Don't even come near Lu Xun again...because next time we will not be so forgiving... LEAVE!" _Ling Tong threatened.

Guan Ping bowed in respect jumped on his horse with an apologetic look in his eyes and galloped away.

Ling Tong took the swords from Gan Ning and got onto his horse, his face blank full of sorrow as he looked down at his dying friend.

"_I'm going back to camp to explain everything to the other generals...Gan Ning?"_

The streaked face pirate looked up at his _friend._

"_Am I to set up a burial for our young Lord?"_ Ling Tong asked...tears building up as he spoke.

"_Ling Tong...just go." _Gan Ning commanded.

Ling Tong tapped his steed in the side and went off, back to the Wu camp. He hated leaving Lu Xun there, but he knew it was Gan Ning's place...not his.

Gan Ning sat back down next to the surprisingly breathing Lu Xun and put his arm around his soft neck.

"_Gan...Ning. Next time...don't leav...e me." _Lu Xun strained to get the words out.

Gan Ning almost jumped at hearing the voice of one who should be dead.

"_Lu Xun...don't try to talk. Just relax. The more time we have...the better." _Gan Ning whispered, though he loved hearing his voice.

_He can make it through this if he had lived this long already...right?_

**(A/N) (Sniffle) yes I'm sure he just might make it. Only one more chapter of this Fanfiction so enjoy the last of it! R&R ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next two days passed, then the third day grew dark, the moon high in the sky...

Under the same crimson stained tree...

Gan Ning laid flat on the ground under the same splattered tree, looking up at the only stars that weren't blocked by leaves.

He looked down at Lu Xun who was lying on his chest with his hand tangled in the pirate's grip.

Gan Ning could still feel the angel's heartbeat as he lay motionless.

_He's still alive...he'll make it. _

"_Lu Xun?"_ Gan Ning whispered quietly so only Lu Xun could hear.

Lu Xun lifted his head and stared into the pirate's brown eyes.

_His eyes...no longer faded. He's going to make it...I know it!_

"_Yes, Gan Ning?" _Lu Xun murmured.

Gan Ning picked the strategist up so that they were both on their knees facing each other.

The pirate tangled his fingers into Lu Xun's hands and held his grip.

"_Lu Xun...I do not know what would have become of the Shu officers if they had killed you ...or what I would have become..."_ Gan Ning confessed with a slight hesitant grin.

Lu Xun blinked slightly and stared deep into the pirate's eyes, as if he were looking for something.

Gan Ning stared back into the mesmerizing golden pools as it then began to sprinkle, the coming fall rains.

They stayed where they were unaffected by the changing weather and kept there eyes hooked.

"_How are you feeling Lord Lu Xun?" _Gan Ning whispered, their foreheads touching.

Lu Xun didn't answer. Instead he kissed Gan Ning's cheek and stood, he slowly walked, with a slight limp, over to his sabers and his hat.

Lu Xun put his hat back onto his brown hair. His wounds in his back just barley noticeable, they didn't penetrate deep enough to keep him down.

"_Hey, hey what do you think your doing?" _Gan Ning, still slightly stunned by the kiss, asked the strategist.

"_Come Gan Ning, Shu is weakening...we must go back to the camp to plot a plan to end them for good!" _Lu Xun exclaimed.

_Persistent._

_Strong._

_Amazing._

"_Now come on Lu Xun, take a break. You just healed up enough to walk you can't possibly fight. Let's just stay here and rest for awhile." _Gan Ning persuaded.

Lu Xun, with his golden eyes glowing even brighter in the dark, laid his swords down and walked back to sit in front of the lazy pirate.

"_Now I will not leave you anymore, as long as you stay by my side..."_ Gan Ning whispered into the boy's ear.

Lu Xun nodded with a slight smile, looking down he drew circles in the dampening dirt.

The pirate chuckled inside at the sight of the brave Wu strategist being shy.

Gan Ning put his hand under Lu Xun's chin and pulled it up so he could see the golden flames in his eyes.

"_I mean it kid. Don't leave my side not even for a second..." _Gan Ning exclaimed.

"_Not even for a second..." _Lu Xun repeated with a grin.

Gan Ning was completely mesmerized by the astounding golden gaze that kept him captive.

_I love him…I really love this kid._

Lu Xun got a confused look in his eyes as he saw Gan Ning staring so he took the pirate's free hand, gripping it and held on.

Gan Ning snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and moved his other hand out from under the boy's chin to the back of the teen's head, as if trying to keep him in place.

The pirate let go of Lu Xun's hand and put it on his lower back to pull him closer.

Lu Xun's hands hung freely in the pirate's lap, vulnerable.

The two Wu warriors stared into each other's eyes as the moon lit the land only to enhance the gold in his Lu Xun's eyes, Gan Ning couldn't hold back. He gently pushed his lips to the one he loved. The sudden movement made the Pirate's bells ring and echo throughout the battlefield. Lu Xun slowly wrapped his arms around Gan Ning's neck as the Pirate pulled him close.

_I think… I've always loved you…Lu Xun. _

This moment...so quiet, so perfect.

Gan Ning swore that it wasn't a dream; would he soon wake up from this? He wanted it to last forever, to always hang onto the only one he loved, to never let go...

But then again at some point he would have to become a victim of reality.

**(A/N) (sigh) I feel accomplished for re-doing this. I enjoyed this. The last one I wrote they didn't even kiss. STUPID...I KNOW. ^_^ R&R hope you enjoyed my first Yaoi fanfic. :)**


End file.
